


In Heaven I Can Skate

by goodluckgettingtosleep



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, POV Change in Chapter 2, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Skateboarding, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, Update: Chapter 2 is Luke/Reggie, with a side of Luke/Reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep
Summary: The boys get drunk on liquor that Willie smuggled out of Caleb's cursed club, and Alex decides that it's the perfect time for Willie to teach him how to skateboard.Meanwhile, Reggie feels a little impulsive.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "Ooh, drunk Willex with Alex deciding NOW is the best time for Willie to teach him how to skateboard"
> 
> this is my first time writing main willex (as in, not just as background relationship). been super excited for it but i feel like i still need some warming up to get their dynamic on point. let me know what you think!! hope you enjoy this fun little fic. xx
> 
> title from THE willie song, aka "Heaven is a Halfpipe" by OPM.

In hindsight, Alex should have known that it wasn’t the best idea to get drunk on alcohol Willie smuggled out of Caleb’s cursed club with the three most chaotic people he knew. Which, coincidentally, also happened to be three people - or _ghosts,_ really - he loved most in the world. But sometimes the most inadvisable ideas also turned out to be the best ideas. Even Alex had to admit that. 

“How does this even _work?”_ Reggie asked when they were about two bottles in. There was a lilt to his voice that left no doubt about his state of drunkenness. “We don’t have a bloodstream! Why are we drunk?” 

“Well, how did we _eat_ without a stomach, Reg? It’s ghost magic,” Alex said, too busy looking at Willie to even turn his head in Reggie’s direction. 

“It totally is, bro. But it’s _neat,_ isn’t it?” Willie didn’t take his eyes off him either, and Alex smiled at him, the fluttery feeling in his chest spreading through his entire non-body. He still didn’t understand how he had a body but didn’t have one both at the same time. It was confusing, and Alex had always been most comforted by a clear explanation for things that made _sense._ And this ghost thing still didn’t make any sense at all. 

“I never got drunk when we were alive,” Alex admitted, “It feels nice. All fuzzy.” 

It did feel nice. Warm and tingly. He was feeling less anxious about, well, most things. He barely even thought about the fact that ghosts shouldn’t be able to get drunk. And he thought he could kiss Willie right now and would barely feel nervous about it, which was also pretty nice. In fact, he felt like he could conquer the world right then if he wanted to. 

Or, “Teach me how to skateboard!” Alex blurted, and Willie’s eyes widened for a second before he broke out into a grin. Alex blamed his friends for this. It seemed their chaotic energy was so infectious that it made Alex suggest something stupid like that at 2 am. He knew he would only make a fool of himself, but Willie looked way too excited for him to take it back now. 

“That is a _brilliant_ idea!” Willie said. 

“I wanna come, too,” Luke announced. He’d been unusually quiet all night, and now he had his arms wrapped around one of Reggie’s arms like it wasn’t a limb but a stuffed animal he cuddled for comfort. Or something. Luke had always been very physically affectionate, clingy almost, and it appeared that particular trait only got enhanced by the alcohol in his non-existent blood stream. 

“You already know how to skateboard, Luke,” Reggie said a little dumbly. Luke made a whining noise. 

“I still wanna come! I wanna see Alex trying to impress Willie and falling on his ass instead.” 

Alex glared at his friend just as Reggie’s face lit up. Great.

“Actually, I wanna see that, too!” 

Alex rolled his eyes, but then Willie took his hand and he didn’t really care anymore. He just wanted to be close to Willie, and getting taught how to skate seemed like the perfect opportunity.

So that’s how they ended up by the beach, on a dimly lit path that Willie deemed good enough for practice. Luke and Reggie flopped down onto a log on the side, whispering about something, and Alex let Willie guide him onto the board. 

“Let’s try it together,” Willie said, pressing himself behind Alex on the short skateboard, wrapping an arm around his waist and using the other to take his hand. Alex felt all warm again, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. The fact that he was still feeling a little drunk certainly helped. 

Willie started pushing them along with the leg that wasn’t on the board, and Alex mirrored his movements. He wasn’t really surprised that they only made it about five feet before landing in a tangle of limbs on the ground. Alex blushed, but Willie laughed like he was having the best time of his life. He jumped up and offered Alex a hand.

“Let’s try it again, hotdog.” 

Alex smiled at him and let himself be pulled up. He would try again and again just to have Willie pressed against his back once more. 

They tried a few more times, getting steadier and steadier every time, while Luke and Reggie kept cheering them on from the side. Luke had slung his legs acrss Reggie’s lap the last time he looked at them. But Alex didn’t really care much about what they were doing anyway. He much rather focussed on his almost-boyfriend instead, who kept giving him animated instructions that made his heart flutter. 

Alex absolutely did land on his ass again the first time he tried skating by himself, with Willie cheering him on. He poked his tongue out at him as he was sitting here, waiting for Willie to pull him up. 

“You’re a regular Tony Hawk,” Willie said around a laugh when he offered Alex a hand and pulled him up with a little more force than necessary, making Alex stumble right into him. Willie wrapped his arms around his waist to steady him, and Alex’s heartbeat sped up. If he wasn’t still drunk, he would probably start a thought spiral about his heart speeding up when he didn’t actually have a heart anymore. But his head was still feeling blissfully fuzzy, so he smiled at Willie instead, eyes darting to his lips. He’d never kissed anyone but Luke before, back when they were 14 and just trying things for the sake of it, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be tipsy and a little out of it on a dimly lit path along the beach when he kissed Willie for the first time. 

“Oha, hotdog, you’re really making this hard if you keep staring at my lips,” Willie said, grinning stupidly. “I _really_ want to kiss you now.” 

Alex made a choking sound, his chest feeling a little tight, but there was still none of the anxiety he expected. So he smiled tentatively. 

“Okay,” he breathed, nodding. 

And Willie kissed him, right there, right then, and Alex thought that it probably wasn’t the perfect moment, but it _felt_ perfect, and that was what really mattered, right? Willie was grinning against his lips when Alex kissed him back, and it was the best feeling in the world. No offence to Luke, but their awkward kissing didn’t compare at all to the way Willie’s soft lips felt against his, the way his hands were roaming over his back, and the way he tasted like ghost liquor and - Coca Cola chapstick? 

“I’d say you’re much better at this than you are at skateboarding, Alex,” Willie told him when they broke apart, both breathing a little heavily, and Alex knew his dopey grin matched Willie’s. He really was the most beautiful person - ghost or not - Alex had ever seen. 

Luke and Reggie were cheering from the sidelines, Luke hopping up from Reggie’s lap to come over and clap Alex on the back. That boy really did not know any boundaries at all. Reggie joined them too, and Alex squirmed away from his touchy friends to wrap himself around Willie again instead. 

“It’s really not fair!” Luke suddenly complained, the whiny voice back in full. “What does a ghost have to do around here to get a kiss like that?” 

“Be in the right place at the right time for someone cute to run you over on a skateboard,” Alex said cheekily, and Willie kissed his cheek. 

“Run someone really cute over on your skateboard in the right place at the right time,” Willie told him with a grin, and Alex felt all fluttery again. He thought he was falling in love. Kinda hard and kinda fast, but right then it didn’t even scare him that much. It was good. 

“You guys are too cute,” Luke whined, flipping them the bird. Reggie was suspiciously quiet, eyeing Luke from the side. Alex saw it coming the moment Reggie moved. He just knew him too well. Reggie grabbed Luke’s arm, made him turn around, and then pressed their lips together in a kiss that made Luke gasp not-so-subtly. 

Alex laughed as Willie nudged him in the side. 

“Looks like sometimes you only need to whine enough for your friend to take pity on you,” Alex commented. Luke pulled away from Reggie, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. There was a frown growing on his forehead. 

“Pity?” he asked, looking hurt as he stared at Reggie. 

“Poor choice of words, hotdog,” Willie whispered conspiratorially. Reggie glared at Alex, who raised his hands in surrender. 

“Okay. No pity, then. Have fun, boys,” he said. Reggie pulling Luke back in by his shirt was the last thing he saw before poofing away, arms still wrapped around Willie. He brought them to a skate park close to his old high school. 

“Now that we got rid of those clowns. I wouldn’t mind another lesson,” Alex said, smiling at Willie. 

“In skateboarding or kissing?” Willie asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Alex did mean skateboarding, but putting it like that… He pulled Willie into another kiss instead, leaving the skateboarding for another day. 

\- By popular demand, there is now a chapter 2. - 

  
  



	2. The Pity Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo many people requested an extra chapter for the peterpatter bit. so many. okay, then. if you all insist, here it is. hope you enjoy.

Luke gasped when Reggie’s lips collided with his. His mind came to an abrupt halt. Was he hallucinating now? What exactly had been in that ghost liquor from Caleb’s hell club? Because there was no way  _ Reggie _ was actually kissing him, right? Not that he was  _ complaining, _ exactly. He’d really wanted a kiss after watching Alex and Willie sharing one looking quite so good, and Luke really missed kissing. And now he was receiving one. From Reggie, of all people. He hadn’t expected it, is all. 

Something fluttered beneath his ribcage and his hands came up to Reggie’s waist as he started kissing him back. If his friend was offering so freely, who was he not to take it, right? Reggie was— well, he was his best friend, aside from Alex. And Reggie was  _ cute. Hot _ even. It’s not like Luke had never thought about it before. He had just never expected Reggie to be into him like that. But he kissed him like Luke was the breath he was missing in his lungs, and Luke felt a little weak in the knees. 

But then he heard Alex laugh. 

“Looks like sometimes you only need to whine enough for your friend to take pity on you,” he commented. His words felt like a stab to Luke’s chest. Right. That was it. How had he let himself get so carried away? Of course Reggie wouldn’t be into kissing a boy like that. Luke pulled away from Reggie, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Embarrassment was growing somewhere in his guts, and Luke had always hated feeling embarrassed. Especially when he didn’t know  _ why _ he was suddenly feeling so embarrassed. It was chill, right? Just a kiss. There was a frown growing on his forehead. 

“Pity?” he asked, unable to keep the hurt from his eyes anyway as he stared at Reggie. Reggie’s eyes were wide and slightly panicked, as if he had trouble processing what was happening around him. 

“Poor choice of words, hotdog,” Willie whispered, but Luke’s eyes were fixed on Reggie, who glared at Alex now. Alex raised his hands in surrender. 

“Okay. No pity, then. Have fun, boys,” he said. Luke was in the middle of releasing a breath when Reggie grabbed him by the front of his shirt and crashed their lips back together roughly, gasping as he did so. His hands came up to the back of Luke’s head, and the force behind Reggie’s kiss made him stumble back a little. Reggie’s lips remained connected to his, though, as he kept kissing him. He wasn’t exactly gentle this time; it was a frantic kiss, rough and hard, all teeth and a demanding tongue. Luke gasped again but matched his pace, clinging onto the back of his leather jacket as he kept stumbling back further. It didn’t feel like a pity kiss at all, and if it was, then Luke wasn’t sure he wanted to stop either way. 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that they ended up in the bushes, really. Luke’s back collided with the ground, and he supposed that was where his ghost advantages came in. It didn’t hurt. He groaned anyway, the impact rather uncomfortable, and the fall startling. Reggie was on top of him, and Luke didn’t know what he was expecting, but a low, soft growl, wild eyes, and another rough kiss was not it. 

So they ended up making out in the bushes.  _ Heavily. _ Reggie’s hands were everywhere, his lips on Luke’s neck when they weren’t on his lips, and it was  _ glorious. _ Luke let his hands wander beneath Reggie’s shirt, his fingertips brushing over soft skin and lean muscles. 

Maybe a ghost did have to whine a little to receive an even better kiss. Or a whole make out session. It was not really how Luke expected his night to go. But there wasn’t a single cell in his body that wanted to stop. 

Eventually, their kisses grew slower, more languid, and there was something in them that almost felt like longing. When Reggie pulled away, he was breathing heavily, and there was a tentative smile on his lips. It was the best thing Luke had ever seen. 

“I wanted to do that ever since you tried to prove you have chemistry with me,” Reggie said. “If you ask me, I’d say you have a  _ ton _ of chemistry with me.”

Luke snorted, reaching up to brush a few loose strands of hair from Reggie’s forehead. Grinning, he surged back up to press his lips softly against his again. 

“Hell yeah, you do. I had no idea you were into this, dude.  _ Girls, am I right?” _ he quoted when he pulled away again. Reggie shrugged and kissed Luke’s cheek, his forehead, and his temple. 

“Girls and Luke Patterson, am I right?” he said between kisses, and Luke felt warm all over. He snorted again. 

“I  _ know _ you used to ogle River Phoenix back in the day, dude. You can’t fool me.” 

“He’s got nothing on you, though,” Reggie told him as he continued peppering kisses all over Luke’s face. It was so different to the rough making out before, it almost gave him whiplash. 

“Be careful, Reg. Or I might just write a love song about you.” 

Reggie hummed. “And here I was thinking you already did.” 

Luke poked him in the side. 

“Stop being so cheeky with me, Peters.” 

Reggie stopped kissing him to push himself up and meet Luke’s eyes. 

“Oh, I’m back to  _ Peters _ now? I am  _ hurt,  _ babe.”

Butterflies, for fuck’s sake. Luke had  _ butterflies.  _ And he wasn’t even feeling drunk anymore, so he couldn’t blame the liquor either. 

“Shut up and kiss me again, you dork,” Luke said with a roll of his eyes, and Reggie happily obliged. 

“You know, I do expect a love song better than  _ Crooked Teeth _ now,” Reggie said when they were lounging on the couch in the garage together as the sun was rising that morning, limbs entangled. Luke had his face buried in Reggie’s neck and grunted against his skin. 

_ “Crooked Teeth _ made Bobby rich, I’ll have you know. It was a good song.” 

Reggie hummed. 

“I hate that I never realised you were in love with me all along,” he mused. Luke bit him in the neck and sucked his skin between his teeth, making Reggie hiss. He faintly wondered why they only felt pain in certain situations, but didn’t in others. It didn’t make any sense, but it also didn’t matter. 

The truth was, Luke was not sure if that was even a lie. He’d always felt a special type of way about Reggie. Still, he would most certainly not let him win this. 

“Funny you’d say that, given that  _ you _ were the one who was so desperate to kiss me,” he said, lips brushing against Reggie’s neck. 

It was quiet for a long moment, and when Luke glanced up, Reggie was a little red cheeked. Before either of them could say anything else, though, Alex and Willie poofed into the garage, giggling and kissing, and so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t seem to realise that the couch was occupied when they dropped down right onto Luke and Reggie. 

“Dude!” Luke complained. Alex jumped up like a startled chicken and Willie leaned back, making himself rather comfortable on Luke’s butt. Luke glared at him. “This couch is taken.” 

At least Alex had the decency to blush, and Luke couldn’t even be mad at him. In fact, he was absolutely happy for his friend, and he and Willie were adorable as hell. It took Alex a few seconds to recover before he turned his spluttering into a frown.

“What do you both need the couch for anyway?” 

Reggie wiggled his eyebrows and Luke snorted.

“Same as you, it would seem,” he said. Alex’s eyes darted to the hickey on Reggie’s neck and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“How can ghosts even get hickeys?” he asked, eyes on Willie. Willie shrugged and jumped up from the couch. 

“I don’t know, bro. But now that we know it’s possible…” He wiggled his eyebrows and went straight for Alex’s neck. Right there, standing in the middle of the room, while Luke and Reggie were watching with equally stunned expressions on their faces. Luke didn’t really want to see more of that, so he poofed himself and Reggie into the house instead, right onto the Molina’s couch. It was probably a bad idea, but he was too busy continuing his work on Reggie’s neck to care. 

Back in the garage, Alex and Willie high fived as they fell down onto the couch together. 

“Got rid of those clowns once more,” he said with a grin. “Now, where were we?” 

Willie chuckled and pulled Alex into a deep kiss, his hand already shoved halfway under Alex’s shirt. 

\- Bye now. -

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@sunsetcurveofficial](http://sunsetcurveofficial.tumblr.com)


End file.
